Edmond (SV)
Edmond is a bachelor in Harvest Moon: Skytree Village. Edmond is a grand mage and he is also Tabitha and Gareth's teacher. Edmond is only available through the purchase of downloadable content. Schedule During most days, you'll find him randomly around the farm, never in one place. A rough map of where he'll be at vague times; *Monday- Night(after 8pm): Somewhere on your farm *Tuesday- Morning: Skytree Village *Wednesday- Night(8pm): Skytree Village *Thursday- Morning: Somewhere on your farm *Friday- Morning: Radiant Hill *Saturday- Night: Radiant Hill *Sunday- Morning to 6pm: Harvest Goddess Spring ''' Building Chemistry There is no gift-giving in Skytree Village. The only way to build chemistry is to talk to the villagers every day. Unlike previous games, chemistry will not decrease if you do not talk to someone for awhile. Building chemistry with Edmund can be difficult. 'Fall 15th: Harvest Festival '- The player can pick '''one of the marriage candidates to "Thank". Whoever the player chooses to thank will get a +7% Chemistry increase. Chemistry Events ''' '''First Event Walk into Village to find Gareth and Tabitha arguing, Edmond will make his presence known and will embarrass the two of them. ---- Second Event Walk into Village and see Edmond talking with Sam, interested in an AMAZING item Sam is selling. After leading him on for a while, Edmond admits that he was only joking about his interest in the item and that he knew it was a tall tale. ---- Third Event Enter Doc's house and you will encounter a conversation between Doc and Edmond about a functioning time manipulator! Edmond is dazzled by the invention and happily leave, then you learn that Doc fooled you both. ---- Fourth Event Go to Harvest Goddess Spring and you will see Edmond standing by himself, taking in the scenery. He tells you about the spring and what it means to him. The Harvest Goddess herself will show up and join the conversation! ---- Fifth Event At night, pay a visit to the Harvest Goddess Spring to find Edmond again. He carries a very deep conversation with you about his past, and who he has become. Edmond will confess his feelings for you and all will be romantic, until a sudden interruption occurs! His students will come and crash the party! You can now propose to Edmond Requests 'Unending Curiosity Requests' Request 1: 30 Onion Seeds * Reward: 5 Iron, 1000g Request 2: 30 Tomato Seeds * Reward: 10 Petite Onion Seeds, 10 Cranberry Seeds, 1000g Request 3: 30 Corn Seeds * Reward: 5 Donkey Fur, 1000g Request 4: 30 Blueberry Seeds * Reward: 5 Ultimate Milk, 1000g Request 5: '''30 White Celery Seeds * '''Reward: '''10 Yellow Corn Seeds, 10 Broccolini Seeds, 2000g '''Request 6: '''30 White Berry Seeds * '''Reward: 20 Iron, 20 Bronze, 2000g Request 7: '30 Squash Seeds * '''Reward: ' 20 Legendary Feed, 2000g 'Request 8: '''30 Cannonball Seeds * '''Reward: '''5 Ultimate Donkey fur, 5 Ultimate Wool, 5000g '''Seasonal Requests ' '''Spring 1: * Reward: Spring 2: * Reward: Summer 1: * Reward: Summer 2: * Reward: Fall 1: 30 Barley Seeds * Reward: 10 Mosquitofish Blend, 3000g Fall 2: 30 Broccolini Seeds * Reward: 10 Durum Super Blend, 3000g Winter 1: 30 Purple Asparagus Seeds * Reward: 10 Asparagus Super Blend, 3000g Winter 2: * Reward Category:Downloadable Content Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Bachelors